Stalker
by Gregorian
Summary: (Song von In Extremo. Link am Ende) Christines Gedanken über ihren "Engel der Musik".


** r**

_Ich seh' dich und versteh' nicht  
Sag mir, warum verfolgst du mich?  
Jede Stunde, jede Sekunde  
Tag und Nacht dreht sich doch alles nur um mich  
Du hörst mich, du störst mich  
Ziehst mir die Decke vom Gesicht  
Wie von Sinnen, kein Entrinnen  
Doch ich weiß, du findest mich_

Du spuckst mit Pech und Galle  
Lässt mich nicht aus deiner Kralle

Da war er wieder. Der Schatten. Er folgte ihr überall hin. Es war egal wohin sie ging, der Schatten ging mit ihr. So wie es ein normaler Schatten eben tat. Doch dieser Schatten war anders. Es war nicht Christines Schatten, der ihr folgte. Es war ein anderer Schatten, der einem anderen gehörte und der trotzdem mit ihrem Schatten harmonierte, als sei er sein Spiegelbild. Warum ließ sie der Schatten nicht einmal in Frieden? Warum musste er jede ihrer Bewegungen, jedes Treffen, jedes Gespräch und wirklich alles in ihrem Leben überwachen und dann in einer freien Minute in ihrer Garderobe Rechenschaft von ihr fordern?

Weil sie sein Engel war. Sie hatte er zu seinem Engel der Muse auserkoren, nur um ihr jenen Engel vorzuspielen. Er ließ sie nicht allein, ließ sie niemals allein. Sein gesamtes Denken war auf sie gerichtet, darauf ihre Stimme zu hören, ihre grazilen Bewegungen beim Ballett zu sehen, oder ihre makellose reine Haut zu berühren.

Anfangs war es abenteuerlich gewesen. Der Engel der Musik, den ihr Vater ihr sooft prophezeit hatte, war wirklich zu ihr gekommen. Aber was hatte er für ein eifersüchtiges und einnehmendes Wesen. Wenn sie sich mit einem jungen Mann unterhielt, wurde er wütend, drohte damit wegzugehen. Und ihre Gefügigkeit und Apartheit belohnte er mit Gesang und Geigenspiel. Bestach sie mit dem Wohlklang seiner Stimme und der Meisterhaftigkeit seines Könnens.

Und tief in ihrem Innern wusste Christine. Dieser „Engel der Musik" würde nie verschwinden, egal ob sie nun einen Mann hätte oder nicht.

Oh, er würde toben und wüten. Würde sie beschimpfen und anschreien.

Nein. Niemals würde er sie gehen lassen.

_Mein Leben auf der Flucht  
Für dich nur eine Sucht  
Nimmst mir die Luft zum Atmen  
Du bist mein Tod auf Raten  
Mein Leben auf der Flucht  
Mein Schicksal holt mich ein  
Nimmst mir die Luft zum Atmen  
Mein Käfig wird zu klein_

Es war ein ständiges Fliehen. Ein ständiges Fliehen vor ihm. Solange sie oder er am Leben war gab es zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sie gehorchte oder sie floh.

Doch Christine konnte nicht mehr. Ihre Kraft ließ nach. Sie merkte, wie sie sich veränderte. Nicht nur äußerlich. Die Äußerlichen Veränderungen waren von kleinerer Bedeutung. Nein. Innen, in ihrer Seele und ihrem Verstand veränderte es sich. Sie konnte nachts nicht schlafen. Hatte keinen Hunger mehr und musste sich zum Essen zwingen. Wenn sie durch die mehr schlecht als recht erleuchteten Korridore und Gänge der Oper spazierte, konnte sie nicht mehr anders als sich ständig umzusehen. Jeder Schatten, selbst die kleinste Bewegung trieb ihr den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Manchmal kehrte sie einfach um und ging denselben Weg zurück den sie gekommen war. Dann rannte sie wieder plötzlich und ohne für andere ersichtlichen Grund los, stürmte eine Treppe nach der anderen hinauf bis zum Dach der Oper, nur um sofort die nächsten Treppen wieder hinunter zu steigen. Sie wurde immer gehetzter. Wenn jemand sie ansprach zuckte sie zusammen oder schrie fast. Und Christine spürte, ihre Welt, das Opernhaus, ihr bisheriges Zuhause, verwandelte sich immer mehr in einen Käfig, einen riesigen Käfig, ausgestattet mit allem, was in Opern- und Theaterkreisen an Schönheit und Ästhetik erhaben ist. Und in diesem käfig ließ er sie frei herumlaufen. Nur um sie bei einer Verfehlung wieder in den kleineren Käfig einzusperren.

Die Oper war ihr Käfig.

Und sie das darin eingesperrte Tier.

_Du willst mich, ich verkriech' mich  
Ich gehör' einfach nicht dir  
Ich erfreu' dich und betreu' dich  
Doch ich bin kein Teil von dir  
Dein Verlangen mich einzufangen  
Hält mich gekettet wie ein Tier  
Du liebst mich, doch spürst nicht  
Dass du mich dabei verlierst_

Du spuckst mit Pech und Galle  
Lässt mich nicht aus deiner Kralle  


Er hatte sie wieder hinabgeholt. Hinabgeholt in sein düsteres Zuhause, in das Verließ der Nacht, in das er sich selbst eingesperrt hatte. Hier, umgeben von Luxus, der dem der Reichen und Adeligen auf der Oberfläche in fast nichts nachstand, ersann er seine Verbrechen, schwelgte in seinen Träumen, ergötzte sich an ihrer Anwesenheit und berauschte sich an ihrem Anblick wie einer dieser Rauschgiftsüchtigen. Hier unten komponierte er seinen „Don Juan", ließ all seinen Hass, all seine Wut und sein Verlangen in dieses Machwerk einfließen. Und dies tat er mit einer Musik, die alles in den Schatten war, was Christine an Angst, Trauer und anderem Schmerz in ihrem ganzen Leben kennengelernt hatte.

Sie blieb bei ihm. Es ging ja auch nicht anders. Christine hatte keine Ahnung wie sie aus den Gewölben fliehen sollte. Weder konnte sie über den riesigen See rudern, noch darauf hoffen durch einen seiner vielen Geheimgänge irgendwie zurück in die Oper zurück zu gelangen. Sie aß mit ihm, saß mit ihm zusammen und redete mit ihm. Und sie tat es, weil es ihm wohltat. Es vermittelte ihm das Gefühl einer heilen Welt, die er um jeden Preis haben wollte. Doch Christine spürte, lange würde sie nicht mehr durchhalten. Der Zwang im vor spielen zu müssen, ihn zu lieben, raubte ihr den Schlaf. Die Angst vor seinen Wutausbrüchen ließ sie bis ins Mark erzittern. Und das Mitleid, das sie für ihn empfand und einfach nicht in der Lage war fallen zu lassen, hielt sie wo sie war.

Er liebte sie. Das sagte er ihr immer wieder. Und sie glaubte es ihm. Doch seine Liebe war zerstörerisch, die Liebe einer Seele, die gepeinigt, dem Objekt ihrer Begierde nur eine Wahl lässt. Nämlich Liebe oder Tod.

Christine wollte ihn nicht lieben, sie konnte ihn nicht lieben. Doch sie musste ihn lieben. Auch das hatte er ihr oft genug gesagt, zu Zeiten freundlich und mit dem Ton des Vernünftigen, der versucht ein Kind zu überzeugen, und zu Zeiten grausam und mit der Stimme des Monsters, das ihm nun einmal, durch die Grausamkeit der Welt und seiner Menschen aufgedrückt, innewohnte.

_Mein Leben auf der Flucht  
Für dich nur eine Sucht  
Nimmst mir die Luft zum Atmen  
Du bist mein Tod auf Raten  
Mein Leben auf der Flucht  
Mein Schicksal holt mich ein  
Nimmst mir die Luft zum Atmen  
Mein Käfig wird zu klein  
_

Ihre Flucht war hier zu Ende. Hier in seinen unterirdischen Gewölben, ihrem letzten Platz auf Erden. So lauschte sie seinem Orgelspiel, lauschte seiner Stimme und seiner Geige, während ihr Körper und ihr Geist sich an seiner Musik berauschten und wie ein räudiger Köter nach einem Knochen nach mehr verlangten. Dreimal am Tag aß sie mit ihm. Das heißt, eigentlich aß nur sie. Er war nur damit beschäftigt am Tisch zu sitzen und sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Hier konnte er sie stillen, sein Verlangen und seine Sucht nach ihr. Konnte ihre Schönheit und Engelhaftigkeit trinken wie das Glas eines seltenen Weines und sich in seinem genialen und wahnsinnigen Gehirn weiter der Traumwelt hingeben, die er sich in den Gewölben der Oper geschaffen hatte.

Immer wollte er sie um sich haben. Wenn er komponierte, wenn er im Wohnzimmer saß und seine Bücher studierte, wenn er sich in einem der komfortabel ausgestatteten Badezimmer reinigte. Immer musste sie bei ihm sein. Er verbot ihr zu sprechen, verbot ihr beinahe jede gefühlvolle Äußerung.

Und Christine spürte, wie sie mehr und mehr unter der Aufsicht des Phantoms hinwegstarb, wie immer mehr von ihrer Seele und immer mehr von dem, was einst sie gewesen war, verloren ging. Eines Tages, sagte sich Christine, würde sie sich des Nachts zum Schlafen legen, und nie wieder aufwachen. War dies nicht ohnehin ihr Schicksal? Sie erfüllte hier unten keinen wirklichen Nutzen. Sie war ein Ziergegenstand, an dessen Schönheit sich ihr Ehemann erfreute.

Immer kleiner wurde der Käfig. Von der Höhle des Phantoms, auf ihr Schlafgemach. Dort saß sie, dort aß sie, dort schlief sie. Und dort führte sie ihre Gedanken mit sich selbst spazieren und ging immer wieder ihr gesamtes Leben durch.

Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?

Christines Gedanken verschwanden wie der warme Atemhauch auf einem eiskalten Fenster, als sich die Tür öffnete…

watch?v=NjgZtTd2KG0


End file.
